


I'm addicted to you (don't you know that you're toxic?)

by parkner_keenker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark Harley Keener, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Suicide, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: Peter cuddled further into him. Harley was sick. There was something wrong with him. It was like he was dating two completely different people. Cause there were moments that Harley was soft and gentle and so caring. But other times he cut his throat and left him to bleed. But Peter would never tell him he's sick, and he would never leave him. Cause you stay with the people you love. Right?Right.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	I'm addicted to you (don't you know that you're toxic?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! And please be careful.  
> This fic is really intense, and I tried to get everything into the tags, but I may have missed one, so please be careful and let me know if I need to include anything else!
> 
> I need to thank my friend [ saladbabie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladbabie/pseuds/saladbabie) for betaing and also for helping me with ideas and hyping my fic up:) Definitely go check her out, she's so talented and salad ily
> 
> Also a big thanks to [ Alextrex1928](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextrex1928/pseuds/Alextrex1928) [HeckoHackoHappy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckoHackoHappy) and [ UhmNo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo<br%20/)  
> for helping me out as well:)

“I can’t! Harley stop. I c-can’t..” He squirmed around, and he tried closing his legs for the 100th time only to remember the restraints holding them apart.

“Oh, honey..” He cooed.  
“What's wrong? Thought you were so desperate to cum?”

Another wave of shocks vibrated inside of Peter, and he whined loudly.  
Harley licked his lips as he upped the vibrations with the remote.  
“I was! I was! B-but I’ve cum so m-many times..” He whimpered as his whole body trembled.

“It hurts! I-It hurts..” He sobbed and looked at his boyfriend. Harley just smirked and rubbed his legs.  
“Oh, baby. You’re not even thankful?” He scoffed.

“I am! I- I am!” Peter cried as he came for the fifth time and as his body shook violently. Harley leant down and kissed his stomach.  
“Honey…” he whispered as Peter began sobbing loudly.  
“H-Harley, I can’t!-”

“You’ve already said that darlin’,” Harley said as he trailed gentle kisses up his toy’s body. Peter whined when he realized what was happening, Harley kissed beneath his ear before biting it, and blood poured out from the teeth marks, which left Peter whimpering.

“Ouch, Harley! That hurt..” Harley stopped biting his neck and sat up to look at him.  
“You think that’ll make me stop?” Peter whimpered with tears in his eyes.

“Hun, I don’t care if I hurt you. You’re just my little fucktoy.” He matched his words with a rough nip to his throat.  
“A tight little hole for me to fuck.” He reached over for the remote, which was out of Peter’s view.

“And if you don’t be good...” He grabbed it and brought it into Peter's line of sight, ignoring his pleading not to turn it up. “We’re gonna have a problem.” Harley turned the vibrator on max and watched Peter’s body react like he was part of The Exorcist.

Peter screamed and cried, Harley just sat there and watched with a smirk on his face.

“You’re crazy! You’re fucking crazy!” Peter sobbed, his whole body shaking so hard his legs were numb.

“Crazy, huh?” Harley held Peter’s throat tightly and squeezed, savoring the short gasps coming out of Peter's mouth. “Fucking crazy, huh!” Harley’s grip on his throat tightened as he watched Peter's eyes filled with fear. “I’ll show you fucking crazy!” Harley screamed, Peter tried to breathe, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was shallow breaths.

Harley watched Peter's face turn red and smirked; he felt his cock twitch with arousal and groaned.  
He stared into Peter's eyes as they rolled to the back of his head. Harley smiled and squeezed his neck tighter before letting go.  
He looked at Peter's limp body and chuckled; he broke out into hysterical laughter as he watched red marks on Peter's neck form.

“Fucking crazy.” He scoffed and ran his hands up Peter’s sides.

“My pretty little cumdump thinks he can tell me I’m crazy!” He ran his fingers over Peter's throat and bit his lip.  
He leant down to kiss his neck harshly, leaving big bruises on every spot possible.

He cradled Peter's face in his hands and smiled. He squeezed his cheeks roughly and chuckled.

Harley stood at the end of the bed and looked down at Peter. He bought a hand down to palm his clothed cock at the sight of him, taking himself out of his pants and beginning to stroke himself.

He admired Peter’s wrists and ankles that were rubbed raw from the ropes, the skin red and irritated.

His bruised thighs, the handprints against milky skin. His red, weeping cocklet, which was still half hard.

Groaning loudly, he slapped Peter’s thigh roughly. Watching him just lay there, unmoving.

He admired the handprints littering his body, the hickeys, and deep red teeth marks that littered his favorite boy’s body.

“Fuck.” The view of Peter’s swollen and red neck made Harley moan, he looked at the tear tracks down Peter's face, and knee crawled so he was straddling Peter's chest, he aimed his cock at Peter's face.

Moaning and laughing almost manically as he came onto Peter’s face. Milky white streaks of cum now painting Peter’s face.

Harley watched his cum dry on Peter's skin, he smirked and slapped his face with his cock.

“Little slut. Better be thankful when you wake up.” He tucked himself back into his pants and got off the bed. He walked out, leaving Peter alone in the room.

-

Peter gasped, he coughed as air rushed into his lungs. He immediately panicked when he began struggling to breathe.

He heard a deep chuckle from the door and whimpered loudly.

“Hey, sunshine. I missed you.”

“Fuck you.” Peter’s voice was utterly ruined, croaky, and strained. His throat ached as he talked.

Harley gasped, pretending to be hurt.

“That wasn’t very nice..” He walked closer and smiled. Peter’s whole body tensed as he watched Harley walk closer, their eyes locked the entire time.

Harley crawled over him and leaned down to kiss him gently. The gesture shocked Peter, but he kissed back anyway.

“Baby. You know I love you, right?” He kissed Peter’s cheek and smiled. He got a small nod for a response. “I love you so much. But sometimes-“ he suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled roughly, “You're a real pain in my ass.”

Peter cried out loudly and pulled on his arms.

“Don’t try moving! You’re going to lay there, and you’re going to take everything I give you...” Harley said as he smirked while looking down at Peter’s sad face.

“I can’t... Harley... I’m sorry!” Peter cried as he waited for his boyfriend's reaction.

Harley sighed as he looked at him, “Baby. Are you telling me you can’t even be a good fucktoy?” Peter felt tears in his eyes as Harley continued. “If you can’t be my little slut, should I just kill you? Slit that pretty throat of yours..?”

Tears fell down Peter's face, and he sobbed. “No! No, I'll be better! I promise I’ll be better..”

Harley smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Be my good little slut..?” He pulled his hair roughly.

“Yes! I’ll be your good little slut!..” he sobbed.

Harley ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. “See, baby. I knew you could be good for me..”

Peter leaned into the touch and savored it while he could.

Harley ran his fingers over Peter's neck and smirked.

“You liked being choked... huh, baby?”

Peter bit his lip and whined, knowing he can’t lie to him.

“A little..” Harley just chuckled.

“Your cocklet likes it..” he reached down and slapped his thigh.  
“Such a cute little cocklet.” He cooed.

“Don’t call it that. It’s embarrassing...”

Harley huffed and grabbed Peter's face.

“Don’t be embarrassed, hun. You have such a pretty cocklet.” He squeezed his cheeks roughly. “Now, you say thank you. I called you pretty, doll.”

“Thank you.” Harley smiled widely.

-

“Harleyyy!” Peter squirmed around, his whole body was begging for release, Harley was sat on the end of the bed on his phone.  
“Harley! Harley! Please!” he cut off into a scream as Harley upped the vibrations inside of him and on his cocklet.

“Don’t you dare cum!” He stood up, he looked down at Peter and shook his head. “Baby…this is your own fault.” He cradled Peter's face and smiled widely.

“This isn't what I meant!” He screamed, Harley took a step back.

He slapped Peter across the face, blood dripping out of his mouth as he cried out.

“Don’t you ever! Yell at me.” He slapped him once more, and then sat down again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” He sobbed as he felt an orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

He whined when he realised what he had to do.

“Harley..Harley I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum Harley!” And suddenly the vibrations stopped and Peter's body shook.

His boyfriend just laughed and looked at him.

“Pathetic.” He spat and slapped his cocklet, Peter whined loudly.

“I don’t wanna do this anyone! This isn’t what I meant Harley!”

“Darlin’ you said that you’d rather never cum again, then cum as many times as last time.” He started the vibrations back up.

“No!..” He sobbed and looked at harley. “I do wanna cum!” Peter watched Harley break out into a smile and he swallowed.

Maybe saying that was a mistake.

-  
“You think you deserve to cum. This pretty little cocklet deserves it?” Harley thrusted into him, and Peter moaned.

“Yes! It does! My cocklet does!”

“Baby...” he grabs him by the throat and whispers, “if you cum, I’ll kill you...” He gripped his throat and thrusted harder.

Peter could feel his hole being mercilessly stretched with every pounding thrust.

“Oww Harley! Ow it hurts, it hurts!” Harley squeezed his neck harder, clearly not liking that he could still speak.

Peter's hands were free so he tried prying Harley's grip off.  
“Don’t try it!” He immediately put his hands to his sides.

Harley pulled Peters legs up and then down next to Peter's head, bending him in half.

Peter's eyes rolled back and Harley chuckled.  
“Feels good, huh baby?” He pounded Peter harder.

His thick and long cock was constantly stretching his hole and abusing his prostate.

Peter's whole body was being pushed with the force of the thrusts and he couldn’t catch a breath.

Harley smirked. “Too much, hunny?.”  
Peter whined loudly, desperate for his mouth to form words but the way Harley was fucking him so good and rough stopped him from making more than pathetic sounds.

“Okay.” He laughed. “Knew you’d be able to take it. Cause that’s what cockwhores are for, made for taking cock.”

Harley continued to fuck him so brutally that Peter couldn’t make a noise, all the air stuck in his throat to the point he struggled to breathe.

Harley looked down at Peter's fucked out face. His mouth was stuck open and he couldn’t help but spit directly into it.

Peter couldn’t do anything but swallow, his tongue hung out of his mouth.

“Desperate baby..” he leant down and sucked on his tongue. Peter stuck it out further and Harley scoffed. “Really are a little fucking dickwhore.”

He leant over Peter to grab his phone, he laughed at the scream of either pain or pleasure. Same thing

He continued to fuck him roughly, the skin that was slapping together was red from the force.

Harley brought his phone over Peter's face and hit record.

Peter moaned. “D-don’t record!”

“I’ll do what I want.” Peter just nodded and had no chance to argue further because Harley began thrusting harder and deeper and Peter couldn’t breathe.

The phone was angled directly at Peter's face, because the rest of his body was folded in half.

You could see all the tears in his eyes and on his face. All the drool smudged all over his face messily.

“Pretty baby. Love you when you’re fucking ruined. My cockwhore? My fucking fuckdoll, huh?” He laughed maniacally, knowing Peter couldn’t answer. “That’s what I thought.” He continued to fuck him harder and faster and deeper until Peter could feel the pressure in his stomach.

“M’ g-gonna-“ Harley gripped his face.

“Cum?” He finished for him. “Gonna squirt for me?”

Peter nodded frantically and Harley almost felt bad.

“Go on. Cum for me.” Peter screamed, and squirmed as he came.

Harley could hardly hold him down as he finished inside him.

“My slut..”

And all Peter could do was nod.

Harley smiled as he ended the video, he glanced at Peter and watched him twitch and whimper.

“I was mean, huh baby? I’m sorry..” he brushed his hair out of his face and smiled sincerely.

Peter made grabby hands and Harley chuckled, he pulled out, earning a loud whine.  
“Ow. Owe, Harley..” he kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, doll.” He lay down and allowed Peter to cuddle into him.

Peter sighed and nuzzled into his neck, savouring the sweet moment.

-

Peter just came for the seventh time.

“Oh my god! Fuck! Fuck!” His body rose off the bed completely and Harley shoved him down.

“Only seven. Maybe I need a new whore.” He scoffed.

“M’ a good whore!”

Harley stared at him as he raised a brow.  
“A good whore?” He picked him up by his hair and stood him up.

He let go of his hair and watched him drop to the ground. His legs shaking as Harley’s cum dripped out of his hole.

His eyes just now rolled back to normal and his mouth was stuck wide open.

“A good whore would be able to stand up without their legs going numb.”

“Can’t feel your legs, right baby.”

Peter shook his head.  
“H-Harley please” he hiccuped.

Harley laughed.

“Wanna get up, darlin’?” Peter immediately nodded.

“Then get up.”

Peter couldn’t, his legs were shaking for hours and his whole body ached so bad that he was sobbing onto the cold floor.

Every once in a while Harley would come in and call him a ‘terrible excuse of a cum dump’  
He’d then cum on his body and leave.

-  
It was seven hours later and Harley walked in to see Peter on the bed. He smirked.

“Good boy baby. Glad you're up, I’ve got something I wanna show you.”

Choked off screams and skin slaps came from the phone and Peter stared at the screen.

Peter's face was in frame. He had the most fucked out look on it.

He looked like a whore. Harley’s personal whore.

“Look at yourself. Aren’t you pretty..”

Peter couldn’t bear to look at himself like that, he looked away. He had a few seconds before his face was forced roughly to look at the phone.

“Fucking pathetic, look at yourself crying. Just a fucking dick-thirsty whore.”

Peter whimpered. Harley slapped him roughly.

Harley smiled.

“Lucky I’m a good boyfriend, ay baby.”

When Peter stayed silent, Harley huffed.

“Okay I see how it is. I’ll just show everyone my ungrateful little cunt of a slut..”

Peter looked at him. “No! No please!”

“But doll, everyone would love to see my pretty little fucktoy. Even if he’s an ungrateful whore.”

He gripped his face harder and smirked.

“A little fucking sex doll for me, right baby..”  
“Look how drunk on my dick you are.”

He forced Peter to look at the phone.  
There were now photos of Peter laying on the floor, limp and shaking.

Peter whimpered.

“I’m your dick thirsty whore. Your personal sex doll.”

“Don’t you wanna keep me to yourself..?”

Harley smirked.

“You're absolutely right, hun.”

-

“Everyone, look at my little baby!” Harley walked around Peter like an animal stalking prey.

Peter lay on a table, his arms and legs were held open by restraints and there was a camera over him. He whined against the gag and pulled on his wrists.

“Pretty little slut, huh!” When everyone just stared, Harley slammed his hand next to Peter's head.

“Right! Pretty slut, ain’t he?!” Everyone nodded and chatted to each other, he smirked.

“Now. This beautiful whore gave me the best idea.” He stroked Peters face

“He told me that he was mine. My little whore.”

“And the thing is…” he laughed

“I knew that. But… not all of you do.” He gripped Peter's face hard and looked at him.

“So I’m gonna show everyone you’re mine and make sure that they don’t ever forget it!” Peter whimpered and the whole crowd cheered.

The camera footage was being displayed on a huge screen, so everyone could see Harley’s every move.

He trailed a hand up his body and chuckled at the way goosebumps formed on his skin.

“Look at this cocklet..” he rubbed his inner thigh and looked at the crowd.  
“Is everyone looking at this cocklet!”

The people in the crowd cheered, and Peter turned bright red.

“Look at how red he is!”  
“Tiny cocklet!”  
“Whore!”  
“Slut!!”

Harley laughed loudly and looked at them.  
“You!” He pointed to a middle aged man.

“Come up here!” The man walked up and glanced at Peter. “Holy shit.”

Harley smirked. “You can look but can’t touch” He snapped.

The man nodded and bit his lip. Harley handed him a marker.

“Go ahead.” He smirked.  
The man wrote ‘HARLEYS CUMPDUMP!” In big bold letters on Peter’s lower belly.

Harley laughed maniacally. “Fuck yes!”  
He slapped Peter’s cheek. “My cumdump..”

He got more people to come up until Peter's whole body was covered in writing.  
‘Baby cocklet.’  
‘Cockslut’  
‘Harley’s whore.’  
His whole body was covered in shit that brought tears to his eyes but made arousal swirl in his stomach.

Peter's legs got pulled up by the restraints holding them, he whined loudly as they were pulled apart. His legs were now wide open and his lower back was risen off the table.

The crowd whistled and cheered, Harley smiled and wheeled over a machine. He set in between his legs and winked at him.

“Now I think we’ve kept ya’ll waiting for too long..” Everyone cheered and Harley laughed.

The crowd watched carefully as Peter struggled to take the 10 inch dildo. He screamed loudly and his legs shook wildly.

The machine started to thrust brutality straight away, his hole was being stretched and abused with every thrust.

He couldn’t feel an ounce of pleasure, all he could feel was a burning pain throughout his body.

Harley chuckled and watched closely. The machine was fucking him deep and hard, he couldn’t breathe.

Harley smirked as he saw the dildo bulging Peter’s belly, he looked out to the people. “Ya’ll see that! See his cute little belly bulging with that fat cock?.”

The people screamed and Harley looked at Peter. “Pretty little tummy…”  
Harley put his hand above his stomach and looked into Peter’s eyes, he saw him silently pleading and he chuckled.

He pushed down on his stomach and heard him scream, Peter sobbed loudly and tried escaping the pain.

“Fucking hell, baby.” he groaned and pushed down harder.  
Everyone was silent, just now realising, truly how brutal Harley was.

“Fucking hell!” he repeated. He looked at Peter’s face and groaned. The way the spider gag held his mouth open wide made him just want to..  
He spat in his mouth.

The crowd cheered. “Again!” they screamed. And Harley had always been a crowd pleaser. So he did it again, and again, and again.

It had been hours and Peter couldn't feel anything, there wasn't even the slightest bit of pleasure.

His whole body was on fire, and he was only just conscious. Harley was loving it, his boy at his mercy. And he wasn’t even doing anything.

When Peter’s 8th orgasm hit, his body finally couldn't take it. His whole body fell limp, his eyes rolling back.

The crowd when silent, the only thing making a sound was the machine fucking Peter stupid.

Harley laughed. He looked out to the people and laughed louder.  
“Fucking out cold!” he chucked.

He walked over to Peter and yanked his head up by his hair. He smiled at the reaction he got, cause there was no reaction.

The people stayed quiet as they watched Harley, he was walking around Peter, slowly and with a huge smile on his face.

He pulled out a remote and smirked as he upped the speed on the machine, it fucked into Peter’s unconscious body brutality.

Everyone looked around, was he seriously carrying on when Peter wasn't conscious?

Harley chuckled and slapped him hard, he did it again and again. Until his face was bright red, and bruising.

The crowd looked at eachother. Was he crazy?

“Ya’ll are looking at me like he doesn't love it!” he chucked and grabbed Peter’s face.

Everyone stayed silent, because this guy was mental.  
“Pretty little whore. Everyone tell me I have a pretty whore” He yelled.  
The people quietly replied and Harley scoffed. He reached into his pants and pulled out a pocket knife.

He ran his fingers over Peter’s lower stomach and smiled, he began cutting.  
The crowd stared in shock as he carved ‘Harley’s pretty little whore’ all the way across his belly.

Peter bled, but he stayed unconscious. Harley stared at the words and smirked.

Everyone watching stared, surely it would be over soon, right?  
The boy was unconscious!

It wasn't over. It had barely begun.

Peter woke up screaming. He heard a deep chuckle and he whined. He only stayed conscious for a few seconds before the power of his orgasm caused him to black out again.

This happened for hours, to the point where Peter had completely lost track of time. He didn't even know what day it was.

It was the tenth time Peter gained consciousness by screaming, where he finally couldn't handle it.

His body convulsed so hard that the restraints snapped. He shook violently to the point where his whole body cramped.

The crowd watched, gasping loudly at the boy. They almost felt sympathetic.  
Almost.

Harley held his face and laughed.  
“Fuck, baby boy..” He cupped his cheek and rubbed the bruises forming from how hard he was slapped.

“Gonna hurt yourself, doll..” Peter whined loudly and Harley laughed louder.

By this point the machine was fucking him slowly, adding to the pain that he so desperately wanted to stop.

Peter felt Harley's fingers brush against his stomach, he gasped when it stung. He looked down and his eyes widened.

Harley smiled. “My pretty little whore, huh baby. Do you like it?”

Peter looked at him. He wanted to yell at him, too tell him that it stung and that it made him something he didn't want to be. A sex object.

But all that came out was a gurgled. “Love it. Makes me so pretty.”

Harley smiled wider, it almost looked sincere. “It does baby!”

The people watched, probably the most intimate moment between them.

“Harley..” he choked out, drool falling down his chin. Harley bent down and rubbed it around his face.

“Messy baby.. What's wrong?..” He rubbed his tummy for comfort, and usually it was comforting. But now, it stung.

Peter whined in pain and closed his eyes.

Harley slapped his stomach and huffed. “Don't close your eyes, sweetheart.”  
His eyes shot open and he cried out, drooling more.

“You love me right, doll?” Peter nodded frantically, usually this meant it was coming to an end.

Harley laughed. “Don't get your hopes up, sweetie…” Peter felt like he could cry.

Peter felt the gag being unlocked and he gasped as it fell off. His jaw cramped and he whined.

“So pretty. I tell you that enough? I tell you you're pretty, right baby?”  
Peter nodded.  
“I want words, sweet heart..”

“You do.” His voice was truly and utterly fucked.

Harley found it hilarious. “Darlin’ your voice is fucked..” he smirked.

Peter whined. “Always liked it when my voice was like this, right Harley..”

Harley’s eyes went dark.

“Yeah baby. Your right, Master loves when your voice is wreaked..”

Peter whimpered. “All for you.” Harley laughed.

“All for who? For Master..?”

Peter bit his lip. “Please don't make me..” He was so humiliated already.

“You don't get to beg. You do what I tell you”

He slapped him roughly. “So who am I?”

“Master..” He whispered and Harley chuckled.  
“Oh baby. I gave you a chance..”

Peter whined. “Wait but I did it! I called you Master…”

“No. You answered a question, You didn't call me Master..” Harley pulled out the remote for the machine and smiled sadly.

“I'm sorry Master! M’ so sorry. Please don't, I’ll do anything Master. Pleas-” He cut himself off with a scream.

Peter didn't think getting fucked by that machine could get any worse.  
That thought now made him want to cry.

With the restraints now gone, Peter was getting held down by Harley.

“Stop fucking moving!”

“I can’t! Master please! It’s fucking me too hard!” he screamed and came, completely dry.

Harley laughed. “Fucking you to hard? That's weird, cause it's not even on max..” He turned it up fully, and Peter passed out.

Peter wished he could say he hated what was happening, but he didn't hate it. He was disgusting.

He woke up cumming, his orgasm hitting him hard. It was dry and painful, but Harley looked so happy.

Well, at least he looked happy for the time Peter was conscious.

Harley watched the machine fucking him, he chuckeld and rubbed his carving on his stomach. He rubbed it until it was bleeding again.

Everyone wanted to speak up, tell Harley that he was mental. That he needed to get help, cause he was hurting his boyfriend.

But no one did. They just watched him run his fingers through his hair and cup his cheek, it scared them how quickly he could change his demeanor.

Peter shot up as he came, he shook violently and his whole body cramped from the uncomfortable surface.

“Baby. Baby, it’s okay..” Harley whispered and kissed his forehead.

“Harley I can’t- Master! I meant master-” He was slapped roughly and his hair was gripped tightly.

“Hun. I gave you one fucking order! And you can’t even follow it?” Peter cried out.

“No I can! I can..” But before he could hear Harley’s response, he was out cold again.

Harley looked at the crowd. “Pretty, ain't he..” he smiled and waited for a response.

He didn't get one, he frowned. “I think I asked a question!” He panted.

“He’d be prettier if he was conscious!” Some guy yelled.

Harley went blank.  
“You know, your fucking crazy dude. He's literally unconscious!”  
Harley laughed hysterically.

He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his head, he smirked.  
“Wanna see crazy..?” He loaded the gun and huffed  
“I’ll show you crazy..” and with that, he shot him.

Everyone screamed, the man's body fell limp. Blood poured from his head and Harley chuckled.

Peter woke to yelling and he just managed to spot what was happening.

A group of people ran, and Harley shot each one, watching their bodys fall.

Peter screamed. “Harley! Oh my god stop!” Harley looked at Peter and smiled gently.

“Ya’ll lucky my baby is too kind..” He pointed his gun out to them.

“But if y'all do wanna leave..” He looked at the bodys on the floor.  
“You can..” He smirked and looked back at Peter, the machine was still fucking him. Harley smiled widely.

“Who would wanna miss out on such a pretty show..”

Peter screamed as he felt yet another dry orgasm approaching. Harley stopped the machine completely and sighed.

Peter's body spazzed and he whimpered. “Master..”

Harley laughed. “Baby..” he cooed

Peter sniffed. “Wanna go home..” Harley raised a brow. He walked over and stroked Peter’s face.

“Wanna go home..?” He mocked. Harley squeezed his cheeks and laughed.  
“Yeah okay. We’ll go home.”

“Thank you. Thank-”

“One condition baby.” Peter stared in fear.

“You pick one person, and you shoot them, baby.” A tear fell down Peter's face and he closed his eyes.

“Please Harley. Please don’t make me..” Harley laughed quietly.

“Then I guess we ain’t going home. It's not that hard, sweetie.”

Peter blinked at him. “Not that hard?..”  
“Harley, you're asking me to shoot someone! T-To kill someone... Please tell me how that's not that hard.”

He stared at Peter and slowly smiled. “Oh sweetheart..”  
Peter stared back.

“You should know not to talk to me like that..”  
Peter sighed. “I-I didn't mean to..”

Harley laughed hysterically.

Peter closed his eyes, ready for his punishment. When nothing happened and he heard Harleys laughing stop, he slowly opened his eyes.

“H-harley..” He whispered. “What the fuck are you doing..?”

Harley touched the gun to his temple and smiled.  
“It's either one of them baby, or me..”

Peter stared in shock. “Harley..”

He loaded the gun and smirked.  
“Hurry baby…”

Peter sat up and looked into his eyes. The scariest part was, there was absolutely no fear.

“Okay..” he stood up.

Harley chuckled. “Okay..?”

“I’ll shoot someone..”  
“Just please take the gun away from your head..”

Harley looked at the people. “Volunteers?” He laughed.

The crowd sat in shock as Harley handed Peter the gun.  
“Such a loyal baby…” He ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and smiled.

“Who ya gonna shoot, hun?” Peter took a deep breath.  
“I don't know..” He looked around and saw the pleading in people's eyes, he sobbed and looked at the gun.

“Shoot him!” Some guy yelled, he pointed at Harley.  
Everyone gasped and Harley frowned.

Peter stood still, he raised the gun to the guy and shot him.  
Harley gasped. “Holy shit baby!” he laughed loudly and watched the man bleed.

Peter gasped quietly. “Oh my god..” he whispered, he turned to look at Harley. “Oh my god!” He dropped the gun.

Harley pulled him into a hug and chuckled.  
“Oh sweetie. Such a good boy..” Peter held onto him.

“I didn't-I dont..” He whimpered.

“You just killed someone baby..”  
“I just killed someone..”

“And everyone saw..” Peter looked at the people and gasped, they were scared. Of him…

“They know, sweetheart. They know we killed people..”  
“We gotta run.” Harley whispered, he smiled into Peter's hair.

Peter held onto him tighter.  
“We’ve gotta run..?” Harley nodded.

“Gotta get far away from here, Darlin..” Peter sniffed.

And so they ran.

-

The wind blew Harley’s hair, his locks going everywhere but he didn’t care. He sped up the motorcycle and turned into the parking space of his apartment complex.

He saw police cars everywhere and an ambulance.  
“Oh my god, fuck!” he ran to the entrance and blinked away tears, why the fuck did he care so much?

“Sir! You can't be here!’  
“Fuck you! It's my damn apartment building!” He ignored their protests and ran inside.

He ran up the stairs in record time, Harley arrived at their door and froze.  
“No..”  
The crime scene..

Harley watched two people get wheeled out in body bags.  
“Fuck..”

He pulled out his phone and looked at his text.  
‘Pretty little bitch you have..’

He threw his phone, and screamed. The guy had texted him while he was shopping for him and Peter.

They had a history. If Harley killing his wife counted as history.

He walked to the doorway and sighed. Too much blood..  
He wiped tears he wouldn't admit were there.

A lady tapped him on the back and he almost punched her.  
“Fuck sakes! Worn a guy.”

She stared. “You live here right..?” He nodded.  
“What the fuck do you want.”

She looked him in the eyes.  
“Did you kill them..”

Harley laughed. “Fuck you.”  
“Why the fuck would I kill my boyfriend?.”

She raised a brow. “You do realise three guys died right..?”  
Harley chuckled loudly and sighed.  
“Holy fuck.” He laughed. She shook her head.

“You're crazy..” She walked off to her room.

Harley watched her open it and smiled when she fell dead.

Peter walked out. He turned to Harley.  
“I had too..”

Harley walked over. “Baby..” He looked at all the blood on him, and the knife in his hand.

“They wanted to hurt me..” he whispered, his voice was shaking and so were his hands.

“We have to go.” Harley smirked.

“Baby..” He pulled him so their bodies were pressed together.

Peter hugged him.  
“I don't wanna leave..”

Harley held him. “Sweetie, Baby, Sweetheart...Darlin..”

He looked at the boy in his arms and smiled.  
“We have to..” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle.

He rubbed Peter's neck before stabbing the needle into it.  
Peter gasped quietly. “Harley...”

He laughed and held him tighter.”  
“It's okay baby. Trust me..”

So Peter closed his eyes, because he trusted Harley with his life.

-  
Peter felt arms hook over his waist and he whined. There was a loud chuckle and then he was rolled over.

“Nice to see you too hun.” Peter opened his eyes despite the tiredness.  
“Harley..?” He got a laugh in response.

“No it's not. Of course it's Harley.”  
Peter cuddled into his chest and sighed.

“Missed you.” Harley smiled and held him, he yawned.  
“Missed you too sweetie.”

Peter wished Harley was like this all the time, wished he was this kind, this gentle.

“I love you..”Peter felt Harley grip tighten slightly, but not uncomfortably. Fingers ran through his hair and he smiled.

“I love you too sweetheart. More than fucking anything..”

Peter cuddled further into him. Harley was sick. There was something wrong with him. It was like he was dating two completely different people. Cause there were moments that Harley was soft and gentle and so caring. But other times he cut his throat and left him to bleed. But Peter would never tell him he's sick, and he would never leave him. Cause you stay with the people you love. Right?

Right.

-

Peter shot awake, sweat dripping down his forehead. He gasped and looked around.  
“Baby. Go the fuck back too bed.”

Peter whimpered and breathed heavily, it felt like his chest was closing in. He held his chest and gasped.

“Peter what the fuck.” Harley turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Peter.

“Darlin’ what are you doin’?” He sat up and rubbed his back.

“Had-had a bad dream..” Harley chuckled.  
“All this over a bad dream..?”

“Go back to fucking bed..” he lay down and rolled over.

Peter put a hand over his mouth and sobbed silently.  
He needed to get away from him.

-

“Parker! Your turn to clean.” Peter groaned and walked out from the kitchen.  
“I cleaned yesterday..” He didn't  
“You didn't.” She chuckled.

After she said goodbye Peter was left to clean and lock up, alone.  
He was almost done, he took the trash bin out to the alley out back, whistling to himself and smiling softly.

He heard footsteps. “Hello..?” Maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to do..  
Laughter echoed through the alley.

“You little shit!” He was grabbed from behind.  
“You fucking scream I swear to god I’ll slit your throat!” Peter’s eyes wided.  
Holy fuck, no.

“You’ve been a naughtly little cunt, why the fuck did you run!?..”  
Peter whimpered. “I needed too..” Oh shit, mistake.  
He was unconscious in seconds.

-

“I know you missed this baby…” He watched Peter arch his back and scream. “Tell me you missed it.” He smiled.

“Missed it!” Peter screamed.  
“Good boy.”

-

Harley pulled Peter on top of him and laughed. “Baby..”  
Peter smiled and nuzzled into him. “Harley..” he giggled.

Peter looked up at him and sighed. It was moments like these that made him believe that maybe they were okay. But the sane part of him knew they weren't, that's okay though..

-

“Fuck!” Peter stopped bouncing as he came, he clamped his legs around Harley as he shook violently.  
“Don’t fucking stop.” His hips were squeezed harshly and he was forced to ride Harley harder and faster than before.

“Shit baby..” Harley pulled him off his cock, just to turn him around and make him continue to ride him.

Peter flushed brightly, he had never liked this position. Something about the way he could feel Harley's eyes staring at his body made shame build in his stomach.

Harley slapped his ass and chuckled. He traced the words ‘Harley cum dump’

He had tattooed it onto him while he was unconscious not long ago. He loved it. Peter on the other hand, well he didn't.

Harley sat up and shuffled them to the corner of the bed, he held him around his waist tightly and fucked up into him.

Peter moaned and leant back against him. “Oh shit..”

Harley slowed down his thrusts and leant to glance over Peter’s shoulder. He ran his finger tips over the words carved into Peter's stomach.

Something snapped and he pushed Peter up to stand, he stumbled and turned to face him.  
“W-What happened..?”

Harley stood up and shoved Peter back, he stumbled more and frowned.

Harley grabbed him roughly and turned him to face the wall, he was forced against it and he gasped.

Harley chuckled and spread his boyfriends legs, he then proceeded to fuck him aganist the wall.

Peter's face was slammed into it repeatedly and he could do nothing but take it.

“Baby. Fuck your so good for me. After that fucking stunt you pulled, your so god damn luckly all I did was cut this little throat..”  
Peter leant his head back so Harley could grab his neck. He groaned at the feeling of the scar across it.

Harley picked him up roughly and forced him on his desk, his ass on full display.

“Show me your ass. Come on doll..” Peter stuck his ass out and Harley bit his lip.

It wasn't long before Harley became impatient. He threw him onto the bed and smiled down at him. Smiled? Maybe he was gonna be nice..? Peter smiled back.

Then Harley's smile faded and Peter closed his eyes. Oh shit.

Harley crawled on top of him and laughed. “Why so scared..?”  
Peter whimpered. “Gonna be mean to me..” Harley huffed.  
“Yeah baby. I am gonna be mean..”

Peter sobbed loudly, his body so wrecked from being fucked so hard. He whined and brought his hands to his neck.

Harley huffed. “Hands by the headboard. Fuck sakes baby..” Peter was shocked brutally, the collar around his throat tightening.

“Harley. Harley please stop..” Harley fucked him harder.  
“Harley stop..” Harley smirked and held his hips tighter.

“I said s-stop..” Peter squirmed.  
“You don’t want me to stop. You just want me to punish you for telling me too.”

Fuck. He's right.

Peter didn't like to admit to the fact that he’d learnt to love this side of Harley. He wouldn’t say he enjoyed it more than the Harley he originally fell in love with.

But then he realised that this is the Harley he fell in love with at the start. He was always this crazy.

Peter whined. “No. I’m saying stop, cause I want you too..”  
Harley laughed. “Guess what hun? I don't care.”

Peter screamed as Harley fucked him harder and faster. He cried loudly and Harley smiled.

“Tell me who you are. Tell me what you are!”

“Y-your w-wh-” He sobbed loudly.

“O-oh my g-g” His throat tightened as he got shocked.

“I swear to fucking god, one job. One goddamn job!” He sped up and Peter had never felt like this.

It fucking hurt. Like not the good kind.

It felt like his body was on fire, his body was struggling to keep up with everything. It felt like his limbs were numb and he couldn't move his body.

He just lay there, allowing himself to be destroyed. His body was limp and his face blank.

He’d been fucked numb.

Were they finished?, Had they even begun?. Peter couldn't feel a thing. It was almost like he wasn't in his body, like he was floating.

Maybe he was dying..

Harley stared down at his blank expression and smirked.  
“You still there, baby?”

Peter's eyes stayed blank and he didn't say a word. Harley thought it was an act and he growled.  
“I’m fucking talking to you.”

He grabbed his face and slapped him. Peter gasped softly and blinked rapidly, he locked eyes with Harley and teared up.

“Holy fuck sweetheart. Were you still with me baby..?” Peter sobbed and shook his head.

Harley chuckled loudy. “Stay fucking foucsed.” He thrusted deeper.

And Peter couldn't help but fall back into numbness.

An empty sort of feeling. The feeling like when you're in a room full of people, but still feel alone. The feeling when you’re laying alone in a bed that used to fit two.

-

Peter wasn’t sure how much longer it went on like that, all he knew was that when he came back to reality, he was tied to a chair in the middle of a stage.

His breathing picked up as he looked around frantically.

“Harley!?” He cried.

Peter pulled on the ropes and sobbed, he stared down at his lap and sniffed.

Suddenly people started filling up the room and all Peter could do was stare as a crowd formed.

“Excuse me. W-what’s happening..?”  
Nothing. Not even a glance in his direction.

Everyone sat down and chatted amongst themselves and Peter tried to prepare for whatever was coming.

Harley walked on stage and the people clapped, only now looking at Peter.

“Let’s get straight to the point, huh everyone?” He walked over to Peter and smiled at the people.

“This beautiful, slightly ungrateful, but still pleasant whore. Is for sale.” Peter turned to look at Harley with tears in his eyes.

“H-Harley. What..?” He watched everyone talking and Harley chuckled.

“I don’t keep sluts who can’t follow my rules.” He huffed and Peter sniffed.

“B-but I’m your- your boyfriend.” Harley crotched down in front of him and smiled sadly.

“Oh baby. Don’t cry..” he wiped his tears and Peter smiled weakly.  
He knew Harley still loved him.

“You're gonna make me such good money.” He chuckled at the way Peter's face dropped.

“No! N-no Harley please don’t.”

“So everyone! I’m not gonna waste my time here, this-“ he pointed to Peter. “-is for sale!”

“I want big cash, and whoever gives me the most, gets it. Understood!”

‘It’

The people nodded and immediately hands flew up.

Harley smiled. He could wait a while.  
After all, Peter was worth the weight of gold.

“1 million fucking dollars everyone!” He held the hand of a middle aged man and rose it into the air.

“It was a pleasure, sir. You’ll love him.” He winked and glanced at Peter.

His Peter stared with tears in his eyes and sniffed loudly.

“Harls. Harley please. Please I love you.” Harley frowned.

What the actual fuck was he doing?

Why did he think this was a good idea?

He walked over and sighed softly.  
“You gonna be good, baby..?” Peter nodded immediately.

“I’ll be so good! Bestest boy I promise!” Harley smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I was just tryna scare ya’ doll..”

“It worked. Thought you were gonna get rid of me..”

“Sweetie. I would never, I love you too much.”

Peter smiled. Harley loved him too much.

Harley turned to the crowd. “Everyone get out.”

They left without a word.

The payer huffed. “Are you fucking kidding me. What the fuck! Either gimme my money or gimme the whore!”

Harley growled.  
No one called Peter a whore

Except him of course..

He pulled out his gun and shot him. He huffed and turned to Peter.

Peter watched the man fall and stared, his chin got tilted so the bleeding body was out of view and he swallowed.

“Can’t believe I even considered getting rid of you, gorgeous.” He cooed.

Peter smiled.

His Harley.

-

Peter whined high in his throat and squirmed.  
“Baby..” Harley cooed and curled his fingers, Peter moaned loudly and Harley chuckled.

“Patience baby..” Peter whined louder.

“Sweetie, be good..” Peter nodded and closed his eyes, Harley’s fingers thrusted faster.

“Fuck me..” he whimpered and Harley gripped his thigh.  
“Please. Oh god please Harley.”

Harley laughed. “Anything for you baby..”

“Harley! Please faster please..” He felt Harley kiss his neck and he moaned.  
“Doll, I love you so much..”he groaned.  
“Love you too..” Harley laughed  
“Oh I know.” He thrusted faster, but still slowly. Peter relaxed.  
Wait. Fuck this is good.

Harley bit softy at his neck and smiled.  
“You're so pretty. Prettiest fucking boy I’ve ever seen..” Peter whined and kissed Harley’s shoulder.

“From the moment I saw you I knew baby, I knew I had to have you…”

Peter moaned. “Keep going. Please Harley..”

And Harley did, he fucked him slowly and softly, whispering sweet nothingness into his ear.

And Peter knew they’d be okay.

-

Fuck he was wrong..

“Peter! Get here, right now.” Harley threw his things by the front door and waited.

Peter ran down the stairs and stood in front of Harley, swallowing his fear.  
“Yes..?” Harley smiled. “I missed you, hun..”

Peter tilted his head. “Missed you too..” Harley smirked at the unsurety in his voice and cupped his face roughly and Peter gasped.

“Now be a good boy, and get your ass up stairs. Gonna fuck the shit outta you, baby..” Peter ran to their room.

Harley wasnt lying when he said he was gonna fuck the shit outta him.

-  
Peter's legs were numb, and he couldn't breathe. His face was pressed roughly into the bed and he moaned loudly.

“Fuck yes, take it baby..” Peter whined and rocked his hips with him.

“Ouch..” He whimpered and gripped the sheets.  
“Shut up.” He did

Harley gripped the waistband of Peters panties and smirked. “Very pretty..”  
Peter cried loudly as he came, and Harley didn't even acknowledge that he did.

He ripped his panties and chucked. Peter couldn't bring himself to care, he just lay there and whimpered.  
They weren’t okay, and Peter was starting to believe that they might never be okay..

“Harley… Halrey, can you please slow down.” He was flipped over onto his back and he blinked up at him.

“It doesn't feel good anymore..” Harley huffed. “Don’t be ungrateful, Pete..” Peter closed his eyes as Harley fucked back into him.

He held Peters hip and pulled him back into him. Peter's eyes rolled back from the constant direct contact, they stayed rolled back.

Harley moaned and sped up his thrusts, he pulled Peters legs over his shoulders and bit his thigh.

Peter screamed and squirmed around, Harley was fucking him so hard he swore he was bleeding.

“Baby… your bleeding..” Fuck, he acaullly was..?

Harley laughed and fucked him harder. “I hope it fucking hurts.”

Peter allowed his body to go limp, he whined and despite how badly it hurt. He still approached another orgasm.

“Talk to me sweetie..” Peter whimpered loudly and shook his head, his face was slapped harshly.

“Talk to me.” He demanded and Peter whined.  
“Hurts real bad. But it feels good…” Harley held Peter's thighs tighter and groaned.

“I knew you fucking loved the pain, huh?”

He ran one of his hands over Peter's body and smiled at all the markings. Little tattoos of stuff like ‘Property of Harley Keener.’ over his chest  
‘Fuck here’ on his inner thigh. The scars all over his body, cuts and burns. Carved words in his skin. He cupped his cheek and smiled at his favorite.

Now he loved the scared slit in Peter's throat, but his initials under Peter's eye was perfect. Small and pretty.

Peter whined. God he hated all the marks over him. They took away his feeling of security in his own body. It felt like this body no longer belonged to him. He felt owned in every way possible.

He sobbed loudly.

This was no longer his life, it was Harleys. Peter was living on Harley's earth. He had no freedom, that had been taken away from him. He was no longer allowed basic human rights. He had been stripped of all humanization. He genuinely felt numb.

Peter thinks about a commonly asked question. What would you do for the people you love?

Peter thought of Harley, who he loved more than anything in the world.  
What wouldn't he do for the person he loved?

The answer was, nothing.  
Harley's world..

-

Peter sat in the bathtub, staring directly at Harley. He looked down at the blade in his shaking hand, the light hitting the metal, shining into his eyes.  
“Baby..” he glanced back at Harley, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Baby, don’t cry....”

Peter crawled forward and turned so his back was pressed to Harley’s front. Harley’s arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.  
“‘M so scared Harley..” His shaking hand dropped the blade and he gasped, overwhelmed by all the emotions he sobbed.  
Harley sighed. “Sweetie.. No..”

He picked the blade up and held Peter's hand in his own. “Calm down.. It's okay.”

He rubbed Peters knuckles and kissed his head. Harley held the blade in his hand, which was cupping Peters. “Baby. I love you...” he slowly guided their hands to Peter's wrist. Peter cried softly.  
“Harley-“ “Shhh hun..”

He tilted Peter's face with his other hand, making him look up at him. “You keep looking into my eyes, okay..?”

Peter's breathing picked up as he stared into Harley’s eyes, he nodded gently. “Everything’s gonna be okay...” he placed the corner of the blade against Peter's wrist. “I’m gonna be right here with you, You’ll never be alone.. okay sweetie.” The blade dug into his skin and he gasped, he tried to glance down at his arms but his face was gripped.

“Look at me. You're okay.” He panted as the pain started kicking in, he felt the blood pouring down his arm and he heard the faint drops hitting the bathtub.

“It hurts..” he whispered and Harley nodded. “I know baby.. I know..” he moved to the other wrist and quickly cut from his wrist to his elbow. Peter screamed and cried out loudly. “Harley!” He gasped and breathed heavily, he could feel himself becoming light headed, and he could feel the blood dripping down his arms and onto his legs.

Harley kissed him softly, cupping his face with one hand. Peter kissed back, closing his eyes and feeling the pain grow more intense. “I don’t wanna leave you..” Peter mumbled and Harley sighed. “Oh Pete..” “I’m gonna be right behind you..” he bought their interlocked hands to his own wrist and slit it roughly, and then quickly repeated it on the other side.

He took a deep breath, as the blade dropped and their blood mixed on the floor of the bath. Peter panted as he stared into Harley’s eyes. “‘M getting tired..” Harley shifted them so they were laying down. “Close your eyes... come on baby.” Peter shook his head. “Wanna die looking at you..” Harley felt tears in his eyes. “Look into my eyes hun..”

Peter's breathing picked up and Harley swallowed. “Good boy...” Peter sniffed as his vision blurred. “I love you Peter.” Harley squeezed his hand gently and kissed him, he tried not to cry when he could feel Peter only just having the strength to kiss back. “I love you too Harley..” he mumbled.

Harley smiled softly at him. “Always been my good boy... such a good boy Pete..” Harley swallowed at the way his head spun.

“I love you. I love you. I love you Petey..” And as Harley watched the colour drain from Peter's eyes, he could only smile slightly at the soft feeling of contentment.

He knew that Peter would now forever be his, not in this world but in the afterlife. Forever. He’d like to think that Peter wasn’t scared in his final moments, because he knew Harley was right behind him. He knew Harley loved him. Harley stared into Peter's dull eyes as he felt the last bit of life slowly leaving his body. He smiled gently.  
“I love you baby... see you soon..”


End file.
